Pokémon: The Kohala Region (Heroes Reunite)
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: A direct continuation of Pokémon: Champion's Challenge. Ash Ketchum and his friends are joined by Stephen Jeffcoat and his friends in the newest region of the Pokémon World, the Kohala Region. Original idea started on June 4, 2011 and ended June 24, 2011. Started on August 24, 2012 Note: We do not own any characters or names from Pokémon.
1. Johto Goodbye

Walking out of Viridian City is ten year old Stephen Jeffcoat, ten year old Ash Ketchum, ten year old Misty, fifteen year old Brock, and twenty-one year old Robert Letham. Misty is pushing her bike that has her Togepi in the basket. Rob's Raichu is walking beside Rob as Ash's Pikachu is on Ash's right shoulder and Stephen's Pikachu is on Stephen's right shoulder.

"So Ash, don't forget your morning rituals," Misty says, "Take a bath and brush your teeth."

"I'll remember," Ash says.

"And make sure that Pikachu doesn't eat too much," Misty states.

"Now Brock," Misty goes on, "Try not to get too distracted by the girls."

Brock laughs and then agrees.

"And Stephen and Rob," Misty starts to say.

Stephen and Rob focus their attention to Misty.

"Make sure you both keep Ash and Brock along with all the Pokémon in check," Misty says.

Stephen gets a frog in his throat.

"We will," Rob says meaningfully.

"One more thing," Misty tries to say.

"That's enough," Ash declares.

Misty looks up at the sky.

"It's just something that I feel I need to tell you," Misty explains.

"Alright," Ash says giving in.

Misty looks down at the ground.

"Just keep on," Misty says sadly, "Doing your best."

Ash confusingly turns to Misty. Misty is about to cry.

"Well you know," Misty starts to say, "Without me there…"

Misty remembers all the times she had with Ash, Brock, Stephen, and Rob.

"It's because of this bike that I met Ash," Misty says, "Togepi it was a coincidence that you and I met too."

"Ours wasn't coincidence," Ash blurts out.

Misty turns to Ash.

"I don't believe it could be just a coincidence that I met you out of all people," Ash states.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty asks.

"I guess what I mean is," Ash replies, "Even though that happened, I think we were meant to meet and become friends."

"Me too," Brock adds, "We been through so much together on our travels that I can say that we are best friends now."

"You mean it Brock?" Misty questions, "We're really best friends?"

"Of course Misty," Rob says.

"Yep," Stephen laughs.

"Yeah," Misty says giggling.

At dusk, our heroes reach the end of the path of travelling together so they stop.

"Guess I'll be going this way," Misty says.

"Yeah," Ash says sadly.

"Take care Ash," Misty says.

Ash shakes his head.

"You too Misty," Ash says.

"Will I see you again?" Misty asks.

"You will," Ash replies, "I swear."

"Hold everything!" Brock shouts.

Ash, Misty, Stephen, and Rob turn to Brock immediately.

"What's gotten into you Brock?" Ash asks.

"Actually I also got to go back home right away," Brock replies with a finger up.

Ash, Misty, Stephen, and Rob stare shocked.

"I got an email saying I had to go back and take care of some errands and stuff and I almost forgot," Brock states.

"How could you forget something like that?" Ash asks.

"I'm not sure exactly," Brock says embarrassed.

"Maybe because you didn't want to leave?" Misty questions.

"Probably," Brock says.

"I know Brock," Misty states, "I understand."

"Yeah so do we," Stephen says, "We all want to stay together but in the end we can't."

"Too bad," Rob says, "It was fun travelling together too."

Everyone shakes their head.

"Well I guess this is where we all split up," Brock states.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me Ash?" Misty asks.

"I'll be fine," Ash replies.

"Well if anything happens call upon me or Stephen," Rob says.

"Yeah we'll come help you out no matter what we are doing," Stephen concludes.

Ash smiles and then frowns.

"Well see you then," Brock says.

"Goodbye," Misty says.

"Take care," Stephen says.

"Keep in touch," Rob says.

"So long," Ash concludes.

Brock, Misty, Stephen, and Rob all head off down a different path as Ash stays watching them leave.

"Misty thank you," Ash says looking down, "And Brock, Stephen, and Rob, I know there is no way I could of ever…"

"Go on," Brock states.

Ash looks up. In front of Ash are Brock, Misty, Stephen, and Rob.

"If you have something to say Ash then say it," Misty declares.

"Yeah we're all ears," Brock says.

Ash jumps back shocked.

"Why are you creeping up on me like that?" Ash asks.

"Sorry," Brock replies holding a box in hand, "I forgot to give this to you. Something to eat, a lunchbox picnic, with matching cutlery."

"And this," Misty says holding a handkerchief, "Makes it easier to carry."

Stephen goes into his pocket and pulls out an Ultra Ball that he breaks in too.

"Take this as well," Stephen explains, "So you know we'll always be friends."

Rob grabs his backpack and opens it. Rob takes out a card and hands it to Ash.

"This has all the information you'll need to contact both Stephen and me," Rob states.

"Misty," Ash says, "You guys."

Misty ties her handkerchief onto the lunchbox as Rob puts the card into the top half of the Ultra Ball. Misty grabs the lunchbox and hands it to Ash as Stephen puts the Ultra Ball on the box.

"Here," Misty says.

Ash looks at the box and takes it. Ash begins to cry.

"I guess you guys should go now!" Ash shouts.

"Okay take care," Misty says.

"Stay strong and train hard," Rob and Stephen say.

"We'll miss you," Brock admits.

Misty, Brock, Stephen, and Rob head off to their homes leaving Ash behind.

"Well Ash Ketchum," Misty says, "Finally I know how you feel about me."

Brock is eating a rice ball and is crying.

"It must be the onion," Brock lies rubbing his eyes, "Making my eyes water."

"Goodbye good friend," Stephen says starting to cry so Rob puts his hand on Stephen's left shoulder.


	2. Hoenn Goodbye

At dusk, Ash, Brock, Stephen, Rob, May, and Max along with their Pokémon are enjoying their dinner.

"For our winners," Brock says placing a pot of food on the picnic table, "In honor of your awesome double victory and piping hot. Dig in, it's just the way you like it."

"Looks great," Max states, "You deserve it."

"I can't wait Max," Ash admits.

"Hold on guys," May says, "There is something I need to tell you first."

"What's on your mind?" Ash asks.

"I been thinking about this for a long time and I decided to go and enter the Johto Pokémon Contests by myself," May replies.

"By yourself?" Ash questions.

"But what about Max?" Brock asks.

"Max I know if you came along with me I start to depend on you," May explains, "You all remember when we first met up don't you? I had the slightest idea what I wanted for myself but now well things are different. After travelling around with you all I know exactly what I want to do. You see I know there is a lot more for me to learn. Lots more contests for me to be in. New ways of presenting my Pokémon. Lots of ways to make them shine."

"You're right May," Brock says.

"Sounds good to me," Ash admits.

"The awesome part is Johto is our home region," Stephen states.

"It sure is," Rob says.

"And there is Drew and Solidad waiting for you over there," Brock declares.

"Yeah and Harley too," Ash adds.

"Well not sure that is a good thing," May admits.

Max gets up and leaves the table.

"Max what's going on?" May asks, "Wait where are you going?"

"I'm sure Max is thinking about his journey right about now," Brock explains.

"Kay, "Ash says, "I'll go talk to him."

"I'll tag along," Stephen says.

Stephen and Ash leave the table and follow Max with their Pikachu following behind. Max sits down on a swing looking down.

"Hey Max," Ash says.

Max looks up to see both Stephen and Ash along with May, Brock, and Rob behind them.

"Isn't it really great that your sister is going to keep taking her contest training to the next level?" Ash asks.

Ash's Pikachu jumps onto Ash's left shoulder as Stephen's Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's right shoulder.

"Still I know it's hard knowing you won't be going too," Ash admits.

"I hear you Ash," Max says knotting his head, "But lately I started feeling jealous of May. See when you and May were battling back there I never seen her so psyched, but all I could do is watch and it made me wish I could grow up quick so I could do that too."

"Yeah," Ash agrees, "I got it! You know you're going to become a Pokémon Trainer and then you and I will battle. Of course you just let me know when you're ready."

"You mean me battle against you?" Max questions.

Max jumps up out the swing psyched.

"It's a deal!" Max shouts.

"Great it will be a good one," Ash states.

"That sounds like a great idea Ash," Stephen admits.

"But I'm going to win so look out!" Max declares, "Watching you battle all this time I know every trick up your sleeve. It will be a slam dunk for sure."

Brock and May look towards Rob as the three laugh and smile. The horn of the ferry blows confusing our heroes. May looks back at the clock and gets scared.

"Max we got to go that's our ship!" May shouts.

Our heroes look shocked.

"Ah here I have packed a lunch for you so you'll have something to eat later," Brock states.

"Thanks Brock," May says.

Later on May and Max are on the ship leaving. The two are waving with their Pokémon.

"You all take good care of yourself!" May shouts.

"We will!" Ash shouts back waving with Rob, Brock, Stephen, and their Pokémon, "And you do the same."

"Make sure you tell Solidad I said hi!" Brock shouts.

"May!" Stephen shouts, "Rob and me will see you in Johto one day for sure!"

"Bye Ash!" Max shouts, "Now don't forget what you promised me!"

"Don't worry you'll be there to remind me!" Ash shouts.

"If Ash and you both forget I'll remind you both!" Rob shouts.

"Bye everybody!" May and Max shout.

"Bye you guys!" Ash, Brock, Stephen, and Rob shout.

Within moments the ship is out of sight.

"We'll they're gone," Brock says.

"Yeah," Ash says.

The next day, Ash, Brock, Stephen and Rob come to their end of the travels together.

"Pallet Town is to the left," Ash says.

"Pewter City is to the right," Brock states.

"Johto is to the left also but before Pallet Town though," Stephen explains.

"So then?" Ash questions.

"Yeah," Brock says.

"This is it," Ash states.

"Yeah," Brock says.

Ash's stomach growls.

"I haven't eaten a thing," Ash says looking down.

Brock, Stephen, and Rob get embarrassed.

"Us either," the three state slightly falling to the side.

"But we used up the last of our supplies the other day," Brock declares.

Ash falls to his knees.

"Ah, wow I'm so hungry," Ash says.

"Pallet Town is really close bye," Brock states, "And they're going to have a big feast for you aren't they?"

Ash gets up excited.

"Yeah, I did tell Mom I was coming back today," Ash remembers, "So Brock say hi to everyone in Pewter City, okay? Man I hope she has enough food you know."

Ash runs off leaving Stephen, Brock, and Rob.

"Well I guess some things never change," Brock states.

"You got that right," Rob agrees.

"All right I'm out of here," Brock declares.

"Take care," Stephen says.

"See you," Rob says.

"Goodbye," Brock concludes waving bye.

Brock heads off right as Stephen and Rob go left.


	3. Sinnoh Goodbye

At dusk some time later, Brock comes running out of a shop with Stephen, Ash, Dawn, and Rob waiting for him outside.

"Man that's a lot of stuff," Ash says.

"Don't forget I have nine brothers and sisters in that family of mine," Brock states, "Not to mention all the lovely Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies waiting for me in Kanto!"

"I forgot," Dawn says sadly.

A few moments later our heroes are at the ship.

"Kay we're here," Ash says.

"Right," Dawn says, "here."

"Hey thanks," Brock admits.

"Ash, Brock, Stephen, and Rob," Dawn goes to say, "One thing. Thank you so much."

"No thank you," Ash says.

"Yeah thank you," Brock, Stephen, and Rob say.

"Hurry or you'll be late," Dawn says.

"Right," Ash says.

"So," Brock goes to add.

Brock, Ash, Stephen, and Rob go to aboard the ship.

"Wait a minute," Dawn says.

Brock, Ash, Stephen, and Rob stop and turn back to Dawn.

"What's up?" Ash asks.

Dawn raises her hand.

"Yeah!" Stephen and Ash say.

Stephen and Ash high-five Dawn together as do Piplup and both Stephen. Piplup then hugs Stephen and Ash's Pikachu. Our heroes aboard the ship as Dawn watches with Piplup. The ship starts to sail off as Dawn look down at the ground.

"Dawn!" Stephen and Ash shout.

Dawn looks up.

"No need to worry!" Stephen and Ash shout.

Dawn smiles, laughs, and runs after the ship.

"You guys take good care!" Dawn shouts, "Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Stephen, Rob, Lucario, Raichu, thanks for everything!"

The next day our heroes arrive to Kanto where again they come to the end of their journey.

"I guess this is it," Ash says.

"Yeah," Brock agrees.

Ash and Brock shake hands.

"You can do it," Ash says, "Pokémon Doctor Brock."

"Pokémon Master Ash," Brock states, "You can too."

"Yes!" Ash and Brock shout as the two raise their hand with Stephen and Rob smile at the two

The two let go and then head off with Rob, Stephen, and Ash heading left and Brock heading right. After a while Stephen and Rob split from Ash to go to Johto as Ash heads back to Pallet Town.

"And again we split up," Stephen says.

"Yeah but there are far more regions to travel cuz so cheer up," Rob admits.


	4. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes is Johto Champion and Fire Pokémon Master, Stephen Jeffcoat. Stephen is in a battle at Silver Town with many fans, friends, and family. The battle is between Stephen and Elite Four Member, Chase Mosesman, for the title of Johto Champion. Dragon Pokémon Master, Rob Letham, Elite Four Member, Nerina Attwater, Frontier King, Kenneth Cravotta, Frontier Queen, Ashley Holsinger, Elite Four Member, Justyne Catalano, Frontier Master, Rick Wood, Dragon Pokémon Master, Dan Weissert, Frontier Forester, Jordan Painter, Frontier Dark Lord, Timothy Savinda, Frontier Psychic, Renee Savinda, Trisha Letham, Ruth Cravotta, Cosimo Cravotta, and Elite Four Member, Ashley Freeman, are in the front row watching. At home, Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Professor Elm, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and Johanna watch. Everyone has been out of their seats because of this intense battle. A battle between best friends, brothers, and Fire Pokémon Masters.

"Yet again Chase's Typhlosion has taken out yet another of Stephen's Pokémon," the judge announces, "It is finally a one-on-one battle between Champion and Challenger."

Stephen grins and stares hard at Chase and his Typhlosion.

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.

Stephen looks down at his pumped up Pikachu and shakes his head so Pikachu runs into the battlefield.

"Looks like Stephen has chosen Pikachu as his last Pokémon!" the judge declares.

Chase smirks at Stephen and his Pikachu. Family and friends nervously watch the final moments for the title of Johto Champion.

"Hopefully Stephen's Pikachu can defeat Chase's Typhlosion," Nerina says.

"I hope so," Rob states.

The loudspeakers begin to play "We Will Carry On" by Adam Elk.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Stephen shouts.

Pikachu starts up Thunderbolt.

"Dodge that and then use Eruption!" Chase yells.

Typhlosion dodges the Thunderbolt and begins Eruption but surprisingly, Stephen's Pikachu hits Chase's Typhlosion with a Volt Tackle.

"What in the world?" Chase questions.

Stephen's Lucario laughs at Chase's look.

"You really thought you could dodge Pikachu's electric attack that easily?" Lucario questions, "You surely are mistaken idiot."

Chase grinds his teeth.

"Typhlosion grab Pikachu and then quickly use Overheat!" Chase shouts.

Typhlosion goes to grab Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail to counter that grab!" Stephen yells.

Pikachu quickly uses Iron and hits Typhlosion back but Typhlosion still uses Overheat and hits Pikachu with it.

"End this with Volt Tackle!" Stephen shouts.

"Finish with a Flare Blitz!" Chase yells.

Pikachu runs and starts up Volt Tackle as Typhlosion runs using Flare Blitz. The two Pokémon collide causing an explosion that covers the field with smoke.

"Wow what power," Justyne says.

"These two sure are giving it all they got," Dan states.

Everybody watching is cheering while the smoke begins to disappear revealing that both Pikachu and Typhlosion are still standing.

"But how?" Chase and Stephen question.

"Wow that's truly amazing," Rick admits.

"You got that right," Jordan agrees.

"Pikachu now use…" Stephen goes to say but gets cut off because of the fact his Pikachu falls down.

"Pikachu is unable to battle so Typhlosion wins and therefore the victor is Chase Mosesman," the referee shouts pointing a flag at Chase.

Everybody in Chase's fandom cheers as Stephen's family and friends frown.

"What an amazing battle!" the judge shouts, "These two never gave up, and in the end we now have a new Champion of Johto!"

Stephen grabs his Pikachu and frowns as Chase returns his Typhlosion.

"Pikachu you did amazing," Stephen admits.

Stephen has tears falling down his face so Pikachu licks Stephen. Chase comes walking to Stephen.

"Bro you and your Pokémon did awesome in this battle," Chase declares, "this is one battle I truly will always remember and look back at. You did have me beat but luckily I save Typhlosion for last just in case you did somehow overwhelm my other Pokémon."

The loudspeaker stops playing "We Will Carry On." Chase holds his hand out. Stephen's Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's right shoulder. Stephen shakes Chase's hand.

"What sportsmanship between Champion and former Champion!" The judge announces.

Chase raises his and Stephen's hand as everybody cheers. Later that night Stephen picks up his Pokémon from the Pokémon Center.

"Your Pokémon are doing great Stephen," Nurse Joy says, "I'm sorry how you lost your battle though,"

Stephen's Pikachu jumps onto Stephen's right shoulder.

"It's alright," Stephen admits frowning, "as long as my Pokémon are okay I'm fine with it."

Stephen's family and friends walk into the Pokémon Center. Nerina runs to Stephen and gives him a huge hug. Nerina begins to cry in Stephen's arms.

"There is no need to cry," Stephen states.

The others walk to Stephen.

"Well cuz looks like you are now replacing Chase in the Elite Four," Rob states.

"Actually I'm giving up the title for Elite Four," Stephen says, "Like Melissa did."

"Bro why?" Chase asks as he walks towards Stephen.

"I miss travelling around and I want to get even stronger so I can challenge you for the title of Johto Champion," Stephen replies.

Nurse Joy walks from the back into the main entrance.

"Stephen you have a phone call from Pallet Town," Nurse Joy says.

"Alright thanks Nurse Joy," Stephen says.

Stephen and the others walk to the phone that Stephen picks up.

"Hello?" Stephen questions.

"Stephen it's me Ash," Ash says.

"Ash it's been awhile," Stephen admits.

"It sure has been," Ash declares, "I just called to say that I saw your battle and it was amazing and that I'm sorry that you lost."

"Thanks Ash," Stephen says.

"Oh and by the way Professor Oak wants to throw you a party to cheer you up," Ash states.

"Really?" Stephen questions.

"Yep," Ash explains, "Professor Oak and the others feel bad about your lose and want to help you through the toughness."

"That's sweet of him," Stephen says smiling, "So who is all going to be there?"

"Well me, Professor Oak, Mom, Gary, Tracey, and all the townspeople," Ash replies.

"Only if Dawn, May, Max, Brock, and Misty could go," Stephen admits frowning.

"Yeah," Ash says also frowning.

Rob smiles evilly which has Lucario stare at him funny.

"You're thinking of something and that scares me," Lucario admits.

Rob covers Lucario's mouth as Stephen looks back. Rob laughs nervously and pulls Lucario away from everyone.

"Lucario I have a plan," Rob states.

"Alright what is it?" Lucario asks.

"I'm going to call May, Max, Dawn, Brock, and Misty to ask them if they can meet up with us so they can go to this party," Rob replies.

Lucario smiles big.

"That would make Stephen happy as ever and help him forgot his lose," Lucario states.

"Yep so when we all leave and I arrive in Blackthorn City I'm calling them and asking them right away," Rob declares.

"Amazing!" Lucario shouts.

Walking towards Lucario and Rob are Stephen and Nerina.

"What's amazing?" Stephen asks.

Rob covers Lucario's mouth causing Lucario to react as Rob laughs nervously.

"Nothing cuz," Rob lies.

Nerina looks at the two not believing a word Rob is saying.

"Well anyway everyone is about to leave cuz so let's head to see them off," Stephen says.

"Sure thing," Rob says.

Stephen and Nerina walk off hand in hand. Rob lets go of Lucario and stares at him.

"You better keep this between us only," Rob declares, "Stephen cannot find out about this at all."

"You have my word," Lucario says.

Rob and Lucario walk to the main room where everyone is waiting.

"Well it looks like we are off to Pallet Town," Stephen says.

"Sounds great," Lucario admits.

"Well the Battle Frontier reopens soon but us Frontier Brains can go," Rick states.

"Even us Elite Four Members can surprisingly go even though we can get challenged anytime but we do get vacations once in a while," Chase says.

"Yeah I know that so you didn't even have to say one word of that," Stephen declares.

Chase glares at Stephen.

"Alright Mister Champion of Johto," Chase laughs mockingly.

Stephen glares at Chase. Kenny goes in between Chase and Stephen.

"Alright guys we all need to head home because it is getting dark," Kenny says.

"Okay," Rob says.

Everyone waves bye and goes their own way as they exit the Pokémon Center. Ruth and Cosimo along with Stephen, Nerina, Kenny, and Ashley drive to New Bark Town while all the others also get a way back home.

"You know it is so much faster driving home than walking," Nerina says.

"Got that right," Kenny says, "Walking takes days while driving takes a couple hours at the most."

"Yeah but walking let's you see more of the surroundings and it brings back memories of when I was traveling with Ash, Brock, and Misty when I first become a Pokémon Trainer."

"You told me about those days and I wish I could have joined you because it sounds fun," Nerina admits.


	5. Chapter 2

A couple hours later the family arrives in New Bark Town. Kenny takes Ashley home as Stephen takes Nerina home.

"So when is this party?" Nerina asks.

"In a few days," Stephen replies, "Pro Oak is getting everything set up for the party so he needs two days."

"I understand," Nerina says, "I can't wait. It is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah just wish Misty, Brock, and the others could come," Stephen says with a frown.

Nerina lifts Stephen's head up and kisses him on the lips.

"Cheer up hun," Nerina says, "You see them again one day and when that day comes you'll all have a wonderful time together."

Stephen smiles as a tear falls down his face.

"Yeah I know and now I can actually travel because I don't have the burden of being Johto Champion so I can't be called back for some challenge," Stephen admits, "Losing the title really isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Stephen laughs as does Nerina.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Nerina says, "Get some sleep Stephen. Goodnight."

"Night," Stephen says.

Stephen and Nerina hug and then Nerina heads inside. Stephen heads home with Lucario.

"She is nicer than Melissa is," Lucario states.

Stephen chuckles at Lucario.

"Well of course," Stephen says, "Melissa totally ditched me back at Lake Rage when she was just a beginning trainer."

"That's what a…" Lucario goes to say.

"Watch it Lucario," Stephen states.

Lucario just laughs.

"So what would you do just to travel with Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn again?" Lucario asks.

"Give up my title of Johto Champion forever," Stephen replies.

"You really miss them that bad?" Lucario asks.

"Well of course because they are all my best friends," Stephen replies, "We have so many memories together from all our traveling together. I miss every moment we had together from here all the way to Unova. Unova was tough without Brock but we managed to pull through because of Iris and Cilan but especially when Dawn appeared with Cynthia before the Unova League."

Stephen arrives home and first takes a shower and then heads straight into his bedroom. Stephen lies down in bed as Lucario leans against the wall. Pikachu lies on the pillow beside Stephen.

"Imagine if everyone could be at that party in a few days," Stephen imagines, "It would be a blast with all the great food, people, and battles."

"Yeah it would be something that no one would ever forget," Lucario states.

"Yep," Stephen says," Well goodnight Lucario and Pikachu."

"Goodnight," Lucario says.

Stephen, Lucario, and Pikachu all head to bed for the next day. Meanwhile back in Blackthorn City, Rob is in the living room with Dan.

"So what did they all say?" Dan asks.

"Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn will all be coming to the party," Rob replies.

"That's great," Dan says, "You're cousin is going to be so happy."

"I know and so will I and Ash and of course all the others," Rob states.

"So where are we meeting them all at?" Dan asks.

"Viridian City," Rob replies, "I told them all to head there in two days. We are going straight there instead of Pallet Town so Stephen and Nerina will be there before us. Everyone else will already be there excluding Rick to set up the party."

"Rick is coming with us I take it?" Dan asks.

"Yeah," Rob replies, "Just how it was when Rick was just a beginning trainer."

"Man that was years ago," Dan states.

"It sure has been years," Rob says, "Travelling throughout all these regions including the Kohala Region and many others."

"The Kohala Region is a new region with many new Pokémon and trainers," Dan states, "Well the new Pokémon are originally from the new region of Kalos."

"Speaking of the Kohala Region maybe we should go there with Stephen someday," Rob declares.

"That would be awesome," Dan says, "That would defiantly help Stephen train so he can retake the title of Johto Champion."

"It would be a great experience for him too," Rob adds, "We should take Rick and Nerina along with us as well."

"I highly doubt Rick will be able to join being the Frontier Master," Dan explains, "Tim and the others also have responsibility with the Battle Frontier and Elite Four."

"That's a bummer but it's a part of life to have responsibilities," Rob sadly declares.

"Yep because of that when Stephen was Champion he really couldn't travel that much because at any time he could have been challenged but rarely was because of how strong the Elite Four has become because of the great trainers Stephen has put into the Elite Four," Dan explains.

"Nerina, Ashley, Chase, Melissa, and Stephen," Rob says, "But now it is just Nerina, Ashley, Chase, and some other guy so I wonder who will be replacing Stephen."

"Hopefully no one weak like that new guy," Dan says.

Rob laughs at what Dan says.

"That poor guy is sure weak too," Rob admits, "That's why he is the first to be challenged for the Elite Four. Nerina and Ashley can't always be beat and when it came to Chase it was a tough one and surely now will be because he is the Champion until Stephen takes that title back."

"I wonder when that will be," Dan says.

"Who knows?" Rob questions.

The next day, Stephen meets up with Nerina.

"So what are we doing today?" Nerina asks.

"How would you like to check my Pokémon out at Professor Elm's lab?" Stephen questions.

"That would be cool," Nerina says, "I'll be able to see all the Pokémon you caught so far from all your journeys."

"I haven't caught them all but I sure caught many," Stephen says.

"It doesn't matter," Nerina admits, "You still will always be a great trainer to me."

"Thanks," Stephen says.

Stephen and Nerina head to Prof Elm's lab and go to the back where all of Stephen's Pokémon are being kept. When Stephen arrives in the back all his Pokémon notice him right away and charge for him. They all tackle Stephen and start hugging and licking him.

"I sure missed all of you too," Stephen says.

Nerina smiles as Stephen gets up. Stephen grabs his four Poké Ball and calls his other Pokémon out.

"Alright everyone today is a day of fun!" Stephen shouts.

All of Stephen's Pokémon stand in front of Stephen and Nerina.

"I'm going to bring my Pokémon out too," Nerina says.

Nerina throws her six Poké Balls bringing all her Pokémon out.

"This is a resting day so do what you want," Nerina says, "Just be careful."

All of Stephen and Nerina's Pokémon begin to play as Stephen and Nerina head for a tree to get some shade from the hot sun.

"You sure have caught many different Pokémon," Nerina says.

"Yeah but they mostly are from the Fire-Type," Stephen explains, "After all I am a Fire-Pokémon Master."

"At least Chase didn't take that from you," Nerina says.

"No matter what I do," Stephen begins to say, "I will always be a Fire-Pokémon Master because I pour my blood, sweat, and tears into catching and training all Fire-Type Pokémon. Typhlosion was the first Pokémon and Fire-Type I ever got. I got Pikachu next but you already know the history because I told it all to you already."

"You sure have and I rather you not waste your time on explaining it again because that would make me feel rude," Nerina admits.

Stephen rolls his eyes and laughs. Nerina lays her head on Stephen's left shoulder.

"I wish we would have met sooner so I could have traveled with you and your cousin and then maybe I could be a great trainer like you," Nerina says.

"What are you talking about?" Stephen questions, "You are a great trainer in your own way."

Nerina smiles at Stephen.

"You're just saying that because you are my boyfriend," Nerina states.

"No I'm saying that as a fellow Pokémon Trainer," Stephen says.

"Thank you," Nerina says, "Fire-Type Pokémon Master, Stephen Jeffcoat."

Stephen chuckles at Nerina.

"It's just Stephen," Stephen laughs.

"Seeing all our Pokémon getting along together makes me think of our relationship and how we get along real well," Nerina admits.

"That's cute," Stephen says, "I agree."

Walking towards Stephen and Nerina is Prof Elm.

"Well if it isn't Stephen and Nerina," Prof Elm says, "It's good to see you both again."

"Good to see you too," Stephen and Nerina say.

"I saw your battle with Chase yesterday and I want to say how great you did so congratulations but sorry about the defeat," Prof Elm states.

"It's okay and thanks professor," Stephen admits.

"So are you enjoying the day off?" Prof Elm asks.

"Yeah we decided to let our Pokémon have some fun today for all the hard battling they have done all this time," Nerina replies.

"Well that's wonderful," Prof Elm states, "I heard that Professor Oak is throwing a party to cheer you up Stephen and just so you know I'm surely going to be joining. After all you are my favorite Fire-Type Pokémon Trainer."

"Thanks professor," Stephen says.

"Well I better be getting to work so I can finish everything up before this party," Prof Elm says, "Take care both of you."

"You too professor," Nerina and Stephen say.

Prof Elm walks off back into the laboratory. Around lunch time Nerina sets up a picnic and brings a basket out.

"Wow you brought food for us and the Pokémon too?" Stephen asks.

"What type of girlfriend and Pokémon Trainer would I be if I didn't?" Nerina replies.

Nerina brings out all the food and soon everyone begins to eat. For the remainder of the day Stephen and Nerina play with their Pokémon until dark. By night, Stephen takes Nerina home and kisses and hugs her goodnight.


	6. Chapter 3

It's some time before the party for Stephen so Stephen and Nerina start to head off for Pallet Town without Rob.

"So why aren't Rob and the others joining us again?" Lucario asks.

"They have something to do before they can reach the party so they will be a little behind us," Stephen replies, "But don't worry they will be at the party."

"I heard that most of our people are already at Pallet Town just to help so they can speed up the progress of the party setup," Nerina says.

"Yep," Stephen says, "I really don't need any of this because I didn't win that battle."

"Yeah but this is a cheer up party," Lucario says, "Everyone is going to be there just for your happiness."

"All besides Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn," Stephen frowns.

Lucario looks down.

"Don't worry hun we'll still have a great time with Ash and the others," Nerina says, "So turn that frown of yours upside down!"

Stephen laughs as Nerina uses her fingers to turn the frown into a smile.

"You both are too great," Stephen says, "Thank you."

"No problem," Lucario says, "What kind of best friend and Pokémon would I be if I couldn't help you."

Stephen and Nerina smile as Pikachu yawns and opens his eyes.

"Good morning Pikachu," Stephen says.

Pikachu jumps out of the backpack and onto Stephen's right shoulder.

"I hope that was comfortable enough for you," Stephen admits.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu says cheerfully.

"I wonder what type of food we will be having," Nerina wonders.

"If it is Ash's mother's cooking I'm happy with it," Stephen admits.

"Is there a way to pass time so we can be in Pallet Town sooner?" Lucario asks.

"How about I talk about my journey from Johto to now?" Stephen questions.

"You already told me about them and Lucario already knows right?" Nerina asks.

Lucario shakes his head. Stephen ponders on what to talk about to pass time so they can get to Pallet Town without being bored out of their minds.

"How about you talk about your time you beat the Elite Four and managed to become Johto Champion?" Lucario questions.

"To think about it that will most likely take a while of explaining," Stephen states, "Well it all started after I defeated Harrison during the semi-finals of the Silver Conference. After that victory it was easy for the rest of the conference. Once I won the Silver Conference I was given the chance to go on to face the Elite Four. Now most people thought that Kanto's Elite Four was also Johto's Elite Four but surprisingly that wasn't true. In fact Johto had its very own Elite Four way back when my cousin himself was being a trainer."

"I'm still wondering how you beat the Elite Four and even the champion," Lucario says.

"Well the truth is that Johto's old Elite Four was pretty weak and also was falling apart," Stephen explains, "If I wouldn't have challenged it and won Kanto's Elite Four would have also become Johto's Elite Four but since I managed to wipe out all four members and become Champion that didn't happen because I decided to change the whole Elite Four. I held challenges for new members and replaced all four of the old members with new, stronger members that you now see working their still to this day."

"Who was the original four you chose for the Elite Four after you became Champion?" Nerina asks.

"Well Chase of course as well as Noel, Lee, and my childhood friend Ashley," Stephen replies.

"Wow Chase has stuck with the Elite Four for this long?" Lucario questions, "That sure shows determination."

Stephen laughs at Lucario's comment.

"Well yeah now look at the position he is at," Stephen says, "He's the champion of Johto."

"So what were the types of Pokémon used for the old Elite Four?" Nerina asks.

"Well let's see," Stephen replies, "Well the champion, which was me, used multiple types. Chase was using Fire as he still is today. Noel was an Ice-Type specialist. Ashley was a Normal-Type specialist and Lee was a Fighting-Type specialist."

"I see no Water-Type Pokémon?" Lucario questions.

"Well of course because I didn't want me and Chase to have a disadvantage but to be honest I wanted the power of our Pokémon to overwhelm the challengers unlike the old Elite Four," Stephen explains.

"Wow you surely are a great champion if you did all that," Nerina says, "I know for sure you will get that title back once we get back from the Kohala Region."

Stephen smiles at Nerina and then Lucario.

"Yep I surely will get that title back but before then I think I would like to do some traveling with my friends some more so I don't have to worry about challenges for the titles," Stephen states, "Getting challenged while in another region and having to leave that region sure was a big pain. I just want to spend time with my friends and not worry about being interrupted at all."

"That sounds like you," Nerina says, "Wanting to spend time with your friends and family."

Stephen shakes his head in agreement.

"Also this time away from the Elite Four will help me focus more on my training," Stephen says, "When I was champion I didn't really worry about training to get stronger because I figured I was already the champion of one region so I didn't have to worry about becoming stronger to defeat a whole new region."

"Well you were strong enough to withstand those other regions but you didn't make it all the way to the Elite Four of Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova," Lucario states.

"I didn't even enter to compete in the Unova League," Stephen says, "Only Ash decided to join but he didn't make it to the final four like we did back in Sinnoh."

"True but he sure has gotten a lot stronger," Lucario explains.

"We all have," Stephen says, "After every region we get stronger and stronger but each new region has much stronger Pokémon and trainers to be challenged and defeated."

Nerina stares at Stephen.

"I sure wish I could be like Stephen," Nerina thinks, "He is so strong and kind. He is my hero when it comes to pretty much everything."

Nerina smiles at Stephen not noticing that Stephen sees her looking and smiling at him. Stephen is giving Nerina a weird face and when she finally realizes this she blushes and turns away causing both Stephen and Lucario to laugh.

"Meanies!" Nerina shouts.

"Hey it was you going all google eyed over Stephen," Lucario says.

"Well it would have been nice if you didn't laugh," Nerina states.

"Yeah well sorry," Stephen says.

"It's alright just don't do it again got it?" Nerina asks.

"Got it," Lucario and Stephen reply.

The three laugh as they continue their way to Pallet Town for the cheer up party that is being thrown for Stephen due to his lose of Johto Champion.

"Alright we are here," Rob says, "Now look for a red head."

"You mean that one?" Rick asks.

Rob, Rick, and Dan have arrived in Viridian City and notice Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn.

"Hey over here!" Rob shouts.

Misty holding Azurill, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn, with Piplup on her head, all run towards Rob.

"Wow it has been forever since we last seen you Rob," they say.

"Yep," Rob says, "So I take it that you all know Dawn?"

"Yep we sure do," Max replies.

"Well then I like you to meet Rick and Dawn," Rob replies, "They are close friends of mine and Stephen."

"Nice to meet you," everyone says.

"Well looks like we should be heading to Pallet Town," Dan says.

"Does Ash or anyone know we are coming?" Brock asks.

"None of them do," Rob replies, "Unless Lucario blurted out to Stephen which I hope he didn't."

"It's been forever since I have seen Stephen," Misty says, "I really miss him and Ash."

"Defiantly Ash," Brock says hinting something.

Misty grabs Brock by the ear.

"Brock what are you trying to say?" Misty asks.

"Nothing," Brock replies.

"Better not," Misty says.

"Okay now let's get serious and start off for Pallet Town," Rick says.

"Right," May says, "This is so exciting I can't wait!"

"I know right?" Dawn questions.

Max and Dan have already started off for Pallet Town.

"Hurry it up guys!" Max shouts.

"You're holding us up so stop the chit chat and get the walking!" Dan yells.

"Get the walking?" Rick questions.

"Who says that?" Rob asks.

"Seems that he does," Rick replies.

Rob, Rick, and the others run to catch up to Max and Dan and then they all walk towards Pallet Town to surprise Stephen. As they walk forward towards Pallet Town, the group sees many Kanto Pokémon along with a few Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Pokémon.

"Looks like Pokémon from all over are living in every region now," Brock says.

"Yeah so you'll be treating many Pokémon when you become a Pokémon Doctor," Rob states, "So how is that going?"

"Very well," Brock says, "I have learned a lot from Nurse Joy. She has even let me help her out at the Pokémon Center."

"You working with Nurse Joy?" Misty questions, "I highly doubt that."

Brock laughs at Misty.

"I know right but it's true," Brock admits.

"Well that's good," Rob says, "So Misty how is the gym business?"

"Rough," Misty replies, "I'm glad my sisters are now helping me so I can have some time to myself."

"That's always good," Rick says, "I help Jasmine out once and a while like Rob and Dan do for Claire."

"May and Dawn how the contests?" Rob questions.

"Great but we still need lots of training to be the top coordinators," May and Dawn explain.

"Max I heard from Rob that you want to become a great Pokémon Trainer so you can become the Petalburg Gym Leader taking over for your dad, Norman?" Dan questions.

"Yeah and when that happens Ash and I will have our first ever Pokémon battle just like he promised me back when May and I left him to head back to Hoenn so May can get ready for the Johto contests," Max says.

"Speaking of the Johto contests," Rob says, "How did those go?"

"They went good," May replies, "Marina and I made it to the finals but Marina won because she was the better coordinator and since she was from Johto after all. Harley, Solidad, and Drew also did well in Johto. They all helped me out so much just like you, Brock, Stephen, Dawn, and Ash have done."

"They have helped us all," Misty and Dawn say, "That's what friends are for anyway."


	7. Chapter 4

Arriving to Pallet Town are Stephen and Nerina finally. Stephen and Nerina rush to Prof Oak's lab where the party is being thrown. When the two reach the party they see everyone from Pallet Town and many of their friends and family from Johto. Stephen and Nerina call out their Pokémon to join the party as they wait for Rob, Rick, and Dan.

"How much longer before they get here?" Prof Elm asks.

"Soon I hope," Stephen replies.

Appearing in front of everyone is Rob, Dan, and Rick with Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn behind them.

"Is that?" Ash questions.

Ash and Stephen smile big.

"It's Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Ash rush to Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn.

"It's been forever!" Ash shouts, "I missed you all so much."

"Missed you too buddy," Brock says, "So how have you been?"

"Great and you?" Ash replies.

"Good especially with the doctor training," Brock says.

Delia, Prof Oak, Prof Elm, Tracey, Nerina, and Gary walk toward them.

"Well it looks like the original gang is back together with even more friend met throughout the other regions," Delia says.

"It's great seeing you all again," Prof Oak says.

"It seems like forever since I seen you all," Gary and Tracey say.

"Well now that everyone is together how about we start this party for Stephen?" Prof Elm questions.

"Yeah!" Nerina shouts.

Everyone runs to the party. All the Pokémon have been called out as music begins to play on a huge sound system that Kenny brought.

"So what are the plans for this party?" Stephen asks.

"Well there will be eating, games, dancing, and of course Pokémon Battles," Prof Oak replies, "A miniature tournament you could say."

"Sweet!" Stephen shouts, "This is going to be the greatest day of my life."

As all the Pokémon play together the trainers all talk, dance, play games, and eat. Ash and the gang are all together with Delia, Gary, Tracey, Prof Oak, and Prof Elm at a picnic table with food. "Pokémon Theme" by Jason Paige is playing on the sound system.

"So Ash, Stephen, Brock, and Rob, how did travelling in Sinnoh and Unova go?" Misty asks.

"It was awesome," Ash replies, "In Sinnoh, Stephen and I made it in the top four but lost and in Unova I had a lot of help from Stephen because he focuses more on teaching me than being a rival."

"So I take it that you didn't participate in the Unova Region?" May asks.

"Yeah I figured I give Ash a better chance at the League if I didn't get involved," Stephen replies, "I also was the Johto Champion at the time."

"Sorry about that lose," Max says, "You were so close to winning too."

"Yeah I sure was," Stephen smiles, "Next time I face Chase I'll surely win."

Walking to the table is Chase.

"That's what you think bro," Chase says, "I'm not just going to stop training because I'm Johto Champion. After all you didn't either especially when you traveled through Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova."

Everyone is focusing their attention on Stephen and Chase.

"Well bro the next time we battle will be the greatest battle ever in Johto history and in the end I'm retaining my title of Champion," Stephen states, "From this point on I'm dedicating my time to training hard so my Pokémon and me can become stronger than ever before."

"Well if you want to train I just learned about this new region that's below the Sinnoh Region," Prof Oak mentions.

Everyone focuses their attention on Prof Oak now.

"What's the region called?" Ash asks.

"It's called the Kohala Region," Prof Oak replies.

"Awesome," Stephen says.

"Rick, Dan, and I have been to this region and it surely is a great region to train you and your Pokémon," Rob states, "It has all Pokémon from Kanto to Unova with many unique trainers and battle styles from contests to triple battles."

"Contests?" Dawn and May question.

"Yep," Rick explains, "Pokémon Contests that are one of a kind but these contests and battles focus more on training and not competition but you still can get into the Pokémon League and Grand Festival of the region."

"A one of a kind Pokémon Region in the Pokémon World," Dan says.

"Wow," Max says, "I would love to visit this region one day."

"Actually I can get you all tickets to this region," Prof Oak says, "You just have to tell me today who all wants to go and you can be on your way there tomorrow in fact."

"Really?" Nerina asks.

Prof Oak shakes his head.

"Yes so who all wants to go to Kohala?" Prof Oak asks.

Ash, Stephen, and Nerina stand up.

"We do!" Ash, Stephen, and Nerina shout.

Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn stand up next.

"We'll love to continue our travels together so count us in!" Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn shout.

Rob stands up last.

"I might as well go too," Rob says, "What else do I have to do anyway?"

"Sorry but us trainers in the Battle Frontier and Elite Four can't go," Rick says, "The Battle Frontier has already reopened and tomorrow is the day trainers from all over Johto will be going there to participate."

"That's great," Stephen says, "It must have been tough when Dean and his Genesect destroyed it."

"Yeah," Rick laughs, "But now it is even better than before."

"That's good," Chase says, "And Stephen as you know us Elite Four can't go but Nerina can because she really isn't truly apart of the Elite because of her needing registered so we can find a replacement for her until she returns and even for you in case you do want to be a part of the Elite Four."

"Thanks Chase," Nerina says.

"I would love to go but I'm returning to Blackthorn City to help Claire out at the gym," Dan states.

"Alright bro," Rob says.

"So I'll need tickets for Stephen, Nerina, Rob, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn?" Prof Oak asks.

The gang shakes their head.

"Well then that is nine people and three groups of three," Prof Elm states.

"I'll be right back," Prof Oak says, "Please come with me Professor Elm oh and grab each of their Pokédex."

Prof Elm grabs each of the group's Pokédex and heads off leaving the party with Prof Oak.

"Well it looks like you'll all be travelling together once again," Tracey says.

"I know isn't it awesome?" Max says, "We are a great team no matter what."

Ash makes a fist.

"You got that right Max!" Ash shouts, "No matter what the challenge is we always get through it together but we are unstoppable!"

Everyone in the group smiles.

"Is that so Ashy-boy?" Gary asks.

"Gary!" Ash shouts, "It is the truth and we can prove it right now."

Gary raises his arms up.

"There is no need to show me," Gary says, "I believe you Ash. After all you did show me back in Sinnoh how much stronger and more focused you gotten."

"Yeah I did," Ash says, "And once I return from Kohala with everyone I will be even stronger and more focused."

"We all will be," Stephen says, "After all this is a whole new region for us."

Walking back to the party is Prof Oak and Prof Elm.

"Alright I got all nine tickets," Prof Oak states.

Prof Oak hands the nine their tickets.

"Thank you Professor Oak," the group says.

"And here are you're updated Pokédex for the new region," Prof Elm says, "This will tell you everything you need to know about any type of Pokémon, ability, move, and much more."

"Awesome thanks professor," the group says.

The group puts their individual Pokédex away and grabs their ticket.

"The ship to Kohala leaves tomorrow so have some fun together until then," Prof Oak says.

"Will do!" Ash shouts, "Come on guys let's battle!"

The group runs off and gets their Pokémon. Ash uses his Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, and Kingler. Misty uses her Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, Psyduck, Gyarados, and Azurill. Brock uses his Steelix, Crobat, Forretress, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Chansey. May uses her Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, and Munchlax. Dawn uses her Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss. Stephen uses his Pikachu, Lucario, Typhlosion, Crobat, Steelix, and Blaziken. Rob uses his Raichu, Gyarados, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Feraligatr, and Scizor. Nerina uses her Vaporeon, Politoed, Golduck, Lapras, Corsola, and Lanturn. As the group battles everyone watches them from a far.

"Before they get aboard the ship to Kohala I think you should tell them about the new Pokémon they will be meeting in the Kohala Region even if they don't originate from that region," Dan states.

"I'll let them find out about the new Pokémon themselves and if they do manage to meet the new Pokémon I'm sure Rob will inform them," Prof Oak says, "I'm just glad they are all happy and having fun right now. It made my day seeing them all smile."

"It made my day when Ash and his friends all got back together once again," Delia states, "Ash missed them all so very much too."

"He sure did," Tracey says, "He seemed so out of it when Misty and Brock couldn't travel with him anymore the first time and he was hurt when he couldn't travel with May and Max anymore and the same went for when Brock and Dawn couldn't."

"Ash sure has changed," Gary says, "He now is a way better trainer and person."

The others agree with Gary. The group sets up a tournament and the first round is Stephen versus Rob, Ash versus Brock, Misty versus Nerina, and May versus Dawn. In the end it is Stephen versus Nerina with Nerina winning with just one Pokémon left. After the battle Delia and everyone else walks up to the group who are cheering for Nerina.

"Since you nine are heading off tomorrow to Kohala, you can stay at my place," Delia says.

"Thank you," the group says.

"Well you're family and I are heading back to Johto so take care," Prof Elm says.

"Okay take care then," Stephen, Nerina, and Rob say.


	8. Chapter 5

Prof Elm and the rest of Stephen's family and friends head off for Johto. The next day our heroes wake up and have breakfast with Delia and Mimey. After breakfast the group heads off for the port with Delia, Tracey, Gary, Prof Oak, and the town of Pallet. Our heroes get ready to aboard the ship.

"Well this is it," Stephen says.

"Yeah," Ash says.

"Ash remember to wash your face, brush your teeth, change your underwear, and not to overfeed your Pikachu," Delia says.

"Mom don't embarrass me in front of my friends," Ash says.

Our heroes laugh as do Gary and Tracey. Delia hugs Ash.

"Now I need to tell you all something before you head off," Prof Oak states.

"What is it professor?" Brock asks.

"Once you arrive in the region of Kohala you should go straight for Professor Palm," Prof Oak replies, "There you will be told about the new Pokémon in that region. Well not every single one of them since they are still be discovered as we speak."

"Cool," Nerina says, "I can't wait to see all these new Pokémon."

"The last time I went there only Pokémon from Unova and back habited the region," Rob explains.

The ship blows its horn.

"Looks like your ship is leaving now," Gary says, "Take care Ashy-boy."

"You too Gary," Ash says.

Gary and Ash shake hands. Our heroes now run onto the ship.

"Goodbye everyone!" our heroes shout waving.

"Take care!" Prof Oak, Gary, Tracey, and Delia shout waving.

The ship starts off and leaves dock. Our heroes wave until they can no longer see the dock of Pallet Town. Our heroes then look around the ship from where they stand.

"A new journey," Max says, "This is going to be so exciting!"

"I know right!" Ash shouts making a fist.

"Ash still acts the same," Misty sighs.

"And that's why you love him isn't it Misty?" Stephen asks.

Misty blushes and covers Stephen's face quickly. Lucario and the others look at both Stephen and Misty.

"What's wrong?" Nerina asks.

"Oh nothing," Misty lies, "Stephen almost told a secret he isn't supposed to."

"What's the secret?" Lucario asks.

"Well if it is a secret then she can't tell you Lucario," Rob replies, "It's common sense."

"Darn it I want to know more now," Lucario mentions.

Our heroes laugh as Misty let's go of Stephen and pulls him away from the rest of the group.

"Stephen why do you say I love Ash?" Misty asks whispering.

"I seen how you were around him when we were travelling together in Johto," Stephen replies.

Misty sighs and lowers her head.

"Please keep this a secret between us," Misty says, "I do love Ash but I don't want him to know because I don't believe he shares the same feelings for me."

"Will do Misty but I'm sure Ash likes you," Stephen says.

"He's too into Pokémon to like me that much though," Misty mentions.

"We'll see someday," Stephen states.

Misty blushes as the rest of the group walk to them. Nerina is getting jealous.

"What are you two keeping secret from us?" Dawn asks.

"I can't say," Stephen replies, "I promised a certain someone I wouldn't tell."

Misty smiles at Stephen.

"Thank you," Misty whispers.

"Well anyway let's check out our ship because we will be aboard of this for a week until we reach Kohala," Brock declares, "We need to know where everything is so we don't end up lost or should I say so Ash doesn't get lost."

"Brock!" Ash shouts.

Brock runs off with Ash chasing him.

"Things will never change," May says.

The others agree and then run after Brock and Ash. After a while our heroes have toured the whole ship and know where everything is including their rooms. Our heroes are now on the deck of the ship watching the sun set while eating dinner Brock has prepared for them. Everyone digs into Brock's food.

"Man Brock I sure missed your cooking!" Ash shouts.

"Thanks," Brock says, "It feels great to be cooking for my friends again."

"Wow this is truly magnificent," Nerina admits, "I never had such great food."

Brock blushes at Nerina's comment.

"Thank you," Brock says, "It's always a great thing when I hear such great comments towards my cooking."

"So Brock how is your family?" Rob asks.

"Great," Brock replies, "My brother Forrest has become the official gym leader of Pewter City when I arrived from Sinnoh and the rest of my family is doing great as well."

"That's always good to hear," Misty says, "It feels like forever since I last heard about your family."

"Speaking of families how are your beautiful sisters Misty?" Brock asks day dreaming.

Misty puts her hand on her forehead.

"You're the same as always Brock," Misty replies laughing, "But they are doing great and finally taking responsibility with the gym. I may no longer have to be the official gym leader of Cerulean City if they keep this up but I still like being the gym leader though."

"Everyone has their own goals which had us all be a part," Ash says frowning.

Stephen puts his hand on Ash's left shoulder.

"Don't think about that Ash because we are together now and that's all that matters," Stephen states.

"He is right," May says, "Let's enjoy our time together every day, and never forget these times together so when we do split apart again we will always remember the good times and none of the bad times."

"Yeah she's right," Dawn says, "Let's have the most fun we can when here and get a lot of training done as well."

"Knowing you guys you will all work hard with training because of your goals," Max says.

"We sure will," Nerina says, "Our dreams power us to train hard and move forward!"

Nerina gets psyched and stands up making a fist.

"I can't wait anymore!" Nerina shouts, "Can't this ship go any faster! My water Pokémon could have had us there already!"

"She sure is ready for the Kohala Region," Lucario says.

Stephen blushes in embarrassment.

"You got the right," Stephen states.

"It's great that I have a fellow friend who also adores Water-Type Pokémon as much as I do," Misty says.

"If you say so," Ash says.

Misty squeezes Ash's cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asks.

"Nothing Misty!" Ash replies funny.

Our heroes laugh as Nerina sits back down. They finish eating dinner and help Brock with the cleaning.

"With this many people, cleaning will be the easiest," Brock says, "Everyone can have one chore or we can team up on a certain chore."

After cleaning our heroes go to the back of the ship and watch the sun continue to set.

"It's so beautiful," Misty says.

"It sure is," Dawn says.

"A perfect way to end a long day," May says, "A beautiful sun set over the ocean while we are on our way to the Kohala Region."

Stephen pets his Pikachu who is on his right shoulder as Ash pets his Pikachu who is on his right shoulder. Misty like always is holding Azurill while Dawn has Piplup on her head. Lucario is leaning on the railing with Raichu to his left.

"I wonder how this region looks," Lucario says.

"Well it's a tropical island with a desert, an ice peak, a volcano, a swamp, and many forests, mountains, cliffs, caves, beaches, and small islands around it," Rob mentions.

"A dream paradise for all types of Pokémon," Max states.

"Yeah you can say that," Rob says, "After all many Pokémon new or old come here to either train or relax. So it's both a training region and vacation spot."

"So we basically are on vacation and training at the same time?" Brock questions, "That sounds great. Maybe I can pick up some ladies here."

Misty grabs Brock by the ear.

"I don't think so Brock," Misty says.

"Not the ear Misty," Brock says.

Our heroes laugh as Misty finally releases Brock's ear.

"That's something I missed seeing," Stephen laughs, "Misty always did have the best way to keep Brock in tack when it comes to beautiful women."

"I finally get to see it in real life instead of hear it in a story and it is funny in person than story," Nerina says, "This is going to be so amazing travelling with all of you guys. I'm honored to be going with you."

"We're glad you could come along," Ash admits, "Stephen told me a lot about you."

"He did?" Nerina asks blushing.

Stephen shakes his head.

"I said how annoying you are when it comes to Water Pokémon just like Misty and Ash laughed," Stephen replies.

Nerina grabs Stephen by the ear.

"Not the ear!" Stephen shouts.

"You better be joking hun," Nerina says.

"He's not joking he really did tell me that but he also told me why he likes you," Ash mentions.

"Oh really and why is that?" Nerina asks.

"He said you're sweet, caring, funny, loyal, beautiful, and a wonderful person and trainer," Ash replies.

Nerina smiles and blushes and because of that she releases Stephen's ear.

"You're friend saved your ear," Nerina says.

"Thanks Ash," Stephen says.

Our heroes laugh as the sun fully sets.

"Well it's late so we should be heading to bed," Rob says, "We got a week of this so let's get comfortable in our rooms and then before we know it we will be in Kohala."

Everyone cheers and rushes to their rooms for the night.

"Just think we are all going to be travelling again," Stephen says, "Who knew this day would come."


End file.
